A Simple Picture
by JoeyMonster
Summary: A story that take place not to long ago, Natsu has a hard life can a simple picture saves her and remind her what love truly is? sorry for the crappy summary Fem-Natsu and Gray paring! with a little of Fem-Natsu and Gajeel on the side. ENJOYY!
1. The Princess

_**A/N: Hey there! this is my first Fic so please be mice! . I know I kind of such at writing so please don't rub it in. D;**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail but boy do I wish I did! :]**_

* * *

Once upon a time not so long ago, there was a young girl that went by the name of Natsu Dragneel. But this was not just any girl she was the princess of Magnolia. Not only was the 6 year old princess very pretty with her wild pink hair, bright golden eyes, tanned skin, and breath taking joy filled smile.

She was a mage which was really rare, but the fact that her father was Igneel Dragneel did explain a lot, he wasn't known as _the fire dragon_ for nothing but why he had taught such a small child let alone a girl dragon slayer magic we might never know.

I hope that one day princess Natsu grows up to be like her mother and not quite like her fater but only time could to if my wish will come true.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short guys I just wanted to try something with this Fic. :D**_


	2. Never Look Back

_**A/N: Yo! What's up guys? So here's the next chapter of A Simple Picture! I hope you enjoy guys. :]**_

* * *

About a year has past and princess Natsu was 7 now. And no one, not eve I were prepared for the hell that was about to be let lose. This event would effect the princess and I the most, but it would also effect the life of a young boy that has yet to enter this tale of ours.

It all started when king Igneel decided that his daughter princess Natsu would marry prince Gajeel son of king Metalicana, and Natsu did not like this decision one bit if I may add.

King Igneel gad gone to visit king Metalicana a month after her birthday, but was gone for almost 2 weeks now and the princess was in her room singing a song My sister, Lisanna and I used to sing to her with her when Lisanna was still alive. I walked up to the princess's bedroom door the hear her sing better. I was a bit shocked to hear it wasn't the song that Lisanna had taught but one _I_ had taught her. The corners of my lips curled into the smallest of smiles but the biggest that ever been on my emotionless face sense Lisanna died.I leaned back on the wall next to the door to listen.

_"You wish you could bend, but then you just break,_  
_You reach for your keys, now you're driving away,_  
_You can't hear your thought for the sound of the rain,_  
_And you hope that you'll never get back here again..._

_We become who we are when we fall apart,_  
_So don't you want to..._

_Start a new day,_  
_Let yourself go,_  
_'cause your head seems to know this is right,_  
_But your heart isn't sure,_  
_And crash like a wave,_  
_'cause a wave needs to crash,_  
_Don't be afraid,_  
_Just get on the train,_  
_Take it right off the tracks,_  
_And never look back..._

_And now you can say what you needed to say,_  
_And that's just a risk you're willing to take,_  
_Your friends, they're all jaded and cynical,_  
_But you'll find the answers I think you already know,_  
_And we become who we are when we fall in love,_  
_So don't you want to..._

_Start a new day,_  
_Let yourself go,_  
_'cause your head seems to know this is right,_  
_But your heart isn't sure,_  
_And crash like a wave,_  
_'cause a wave needs to crash,_  
_Don't be afraid,_  
_Just get on the train,_  
_Take it right off the tracks,_  
_And never look back..._  
_Never look back..._  
_And never look back..._  
_And never look back..._

_And we become who we are when we fall in love,_  
_So don't you want to..._  
_Don't you want to..._

_Start a new day,_  
_Let yourself go,_  
_'cause your head seems to know this is right,_  
_But your heart isn't sure,_  
_And crash like a wave,_  
_'cause a wave needs to crash,_  
_Don't be afraid,_  
_Just get on the train,_  
_Take it right off the tracks..._  
_And never look back..._  
_And never look back..." _Her voice was soft and sweet as tears tricked down my cheek and I heard her get up and walk to the door and open it. her eyes widened when she saw the tears running down my face and hugged me. Her voice was muffled but a could still make out what she was saying, "There's no need to cry Mira, I'll always be here for you 'cause we need _start a new day and never look back_." She smiled warmly and my small smile grew into a big grin. "Thank you princess." I looked down at her and sh looked up at me with a pout, "Mirajane you know I hate it when you call me that!" I giggled a little and corrected my self with a smile, "Sorry _Natsu_."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys I'd like to thank you you for reading the the second chapter. Oh and by the way the song is _Never look back _by _Zach Berkman.**


End file.
